


My Reckless Lover

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Appendicitis, Cute, Fainting, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sick Blitzo, extremely mild/brief sex scene, request, worried Moxxie, worried Stolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Blitzo doesn't take the best care of himself, and Stolas loves him too much to let it continue.Request fic for the lovely user S0ckyscribbledoodle :) it's a bit short but I hope you like it!
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

“Sir, I’m pretty sure that it’s appendicitis. Please let me take you to the hospital.”

Blitzo spit and flushed the toilet before replying, “You ain’t a doctor.”

“I- but it’s obvious! Vomiting, fever, stomach pain on your right side-” Moxxie huffed in frustration, arms crossed in the bathroom doorway. “You’ll need surgery.”

Blitzo shook his head. “I can’t be laid up for that, I have to go to Stolas’s place. I’ll take care of him and then you can drag me wherever you want.”

Ignoring the other imp’s spluttering protests, Blitzo pushed past him and left the office. Thankfully Millie and Loona were out on business so that Blitzo didn’t have to deal with them too. 

Blitzo’s side spiked with pain again and he gasped, leaning against the building to catch his breath. Maybe he should actually cancel with Stolas- but no, it was too last minute, and a part of Blitzo didn’t want to disappoint his partner. He just had to get through a few hours with Stolas until the owl demon fell asleep, then he could get to a hospital. Hopefully he could get out of a window or something after the surgery, since the imp had no ability to pay for a surgery right now- all of his money was being sunk into I.M.P. 

His stomach churned, and Blitzo cringed. Hopefully he didn’t throw up on Stolas.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn’t been long, but blitzo was starting to realize how terrible his plan had been. The sharp pains in his side had spread into a deep general ache in his gut, and at this point it was so intense that Blitzo could barely focus on the Goetia below him. Every move was agonizing. How long could he keep this up?

“Come on Blitzy! Show me your real strength… you know I can take it” Straddling Stolas’s hips, Blitzo bucked harder, then harder again when the move drew a moan from his partner. Stolas’s lusty voice floated around him, cutting through rising waves of nausea and dizziness.

“That’s it darling- Blitzy?”

Blitzo started to sway, his vision swirling into blackness around him. Nausea rose up in his middle once more, but Blitzo barely managed to force it back down. He was fine, he was fine, this was fine-

Before Stolas could ask what was wrong, Blitzo slumped forward onto his chest, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Blitzo woke up slowly, coming back to reality under a heavy, fuzzy cloud of painkillers. The horrible pain in his middle had been replaced by a slight dull ache.

Forcing his eyes to open, Blitzo was greeted by Stolas’s worried face. Gentle pressure told him that the owl demon was holding his hand, and when Stolas saw the imp waking up, a small smile spread across his face. 

“You should really take care of yourself, my little imp.”

Blitzo groaned and attempted to sit up, reluctantly allowing Stolas to help him. “Er, sorry if I barfed on you or something.”

“You didn’t. You did, however, faint on top of me. It gave me quite the scare darling.” 

Although his tone was light, it was clear just how terrified the owl demon had been, and Blitzo felt a stab of guilt. “It wasn’t on purpose.”

“I know that it wasn’t, but it still worried me. Did you think that I would be angry if you were unwell?”

Blitzo shook his head. “No. I just- I guess I didn’t want to let you down.” Blitzo looked down, embarrassed. “I… I also just really can’t afford this right now.”

“Darling, I don’t think you can afford to die either.” Blitzo didn’t reply, and Stolas put an arm around him, careful not to jostle his sore middle.

“I carried you here, so I already paid your hospital bills. Consider it a gift. I also gave your employees a call- you had them in quite a tizzy.”

Blitzo’s head jerked up, mouth hanging open in shock. “You paid for- I can’t just owe you for something like that.”

“Well a gift generally doesn’t have strings attached. But if you don’t want to feel like you owe me, you can promise me one thing.”

Stolas cradled his little imp’s head in his hands, a small sigh escaping at the sight of the wary expression on Blitzo’s face. “Promise me that you will take care of yourself, that you will listen when your body tells you that something is wrong.” Stolas’s voice trembled, and he held Blitzo as tight as he dared.

“Never scare me like that again.”


End file.
